Naomi
)|birth place = |birth_place = Sanford, Florida|resides = Pensacola, Florida|billed = "Planet Funk" Orlando, Florida|trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling|debut = September 7, 2010|weight = 125 lbs (57 kg)|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Trinity Fatu (née McCray) is an American professional wrestler and dancer signed to WWE, performing on the Raw brand under the ring name Naomi. Biography As the second-highest cause of whiplash behind car accidents, Naomi first turned heads as a dancer for the NBA's Orlando Magic and hip-hop stars like Flo Rida. These talents would take her around the world, as Naomi performed everywhere from North Korea to Indonesia. Despite all that success, Naomi's dance steps couldn’t satisfy her competitive spirit, which is how she found herself as a contestant on WWE NXT. Despite being eliminated in the final week of her season, Naomi soon launched into orbit around Planet Funk, as one half of The Funkadactyls. From there, she broke out on her own, determined to take WWE by storm. The Total Divas star has since had a series of remarkable runs as both fan-favorite and corner-cutting villain, doggedly pursuing the Divas Championship for the better part of a year and cementing her status as a ring general by heading up the attitude-filled Team B.A.D. of Tamina and Sasha Banks during the Divas Revolution. Naomi then reinvented herself yet again as part of the SmackDown LIVE brand, making one-and-all feel the glow as she came face-to-face with her destiny by winning the SmackDown Women’s Championship twice, including an epic victory at WrestleMania 33. A year later, she made history once again when she eliminated Bayley to win the first-ever WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal at WrestleMania 34. After the 2019 Superstar Shake-up, Naomi is now adding a glow to the red brand. - WWE.com Other media Since July 2013, Naomi has been a main cast member on the reality television show Total Divas produced by WWE and E!. In May 2014, Naomi released her first single song entitled "Dance All Night", and the accompanying music video was released on WWE's YouTube channel. In December 2014, she announced that she would not be part of the second half of season three that aired January 2015 to March 2015. On April 1, 2015 a press release stated that she would be returning as a main cast member for season four. However, on September 9, she revealed on her Twitter account that she would not be returning for the show's fifth season. On April 6, 2016, it was confirmed that Naomi was set return to the show as a main cast member for the sixth season. Naomi has appeared in six WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE '13 as an NPC along with her then-tag team partner Cameron, appearing during Brodus Clay's entrance and winning celebration, as well as in WWE 2K14. She later appeared as a playable character in WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17 ''and WWE 2K18''. Personal life Fatu and longtime boyfriend Jonathan Fatu, best known by his ring name Jimmy Uso, were married in Maui on January 16, 2014. Through their marriage, she is a member of the Anoaʻi family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty. The couple resides in Pensacola, Florida. She is the stepmother to Fatu's 2 children. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (2 times) ** WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal (2018) ** Slammy Award for Best Dance Moves of the Year (2013) – with Cameron as The Funkadactyls ** Year-End Award for Most Underrated (2018) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WWENaomi/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/trinity_fatu/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/naomiwwe Category:2010 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:NXT Season 3 Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal Winners Category:Total Divas